


FYRA

by Anonymous



Category: Youtube -- RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, a bright green one, felix films himself for jack, gratuitous masturbation, love it, slightly unrealistic depictions of the limits of the male orgasm, somewhat narrated/dirty/clinical talk, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Felix can somehow get himself off four times, and Jack happened to be drunk enough to ask for proof.





	FYRA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writeasoph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/gifts).



> look
> 
> i
> 
> am not proud that i wrote this

To be fair, they were all pretty fucking drunk the first time it came up. Felix didn’t water down his whiskey and half of the damn bottle is gone at this point, and that’s only from him. PJ gets drunk off of three beers, so he was officially inebriated about an hour ago, and Jack and Brad had kinda been fighting all night about who could take the most shots while still being able to balance a spoon on their nose. Everyone was pretty smashed, sitting on the floor in Felix’s living room, and Jack didn’t usually let himself get like this, not when his to-do list was a mile long for the next day, but fuck it, he was young, he could deal with a hangover, he would be fine. Even Alexa knew that Saturdays were for the boys. Jack was having a damn good time and he’d leave tomorrow’s problems for tomorrow’s Jack. Right now, Jack was enjoying himself on the floor, listening to PJ go on and on about the injustice of the sexes.

“I’m just saying that if a girl can have, like, eight fucking orgasms in a row, it probably ain’t gonna be as good of an orgasm compared to a man’s, whose body can only handle, like, one! Maybe two. It’s just simple math. If an orgasm equals four, a girl’s got one plus one plus one plus one, and a guy’s got two plus two. They both equal four, but one’s got, like, _more_. That’s the only way it makes sense.”

“I wish I could have eight orgasms,” Brad said from the floor, his words slurred worse than usual. “My brain would break. Don’t, don’t they call it that in hentai? Brain breaking?”

“It’s called mind breaking,” PJ said, revealing too much about his taste in porn.

“Does it really break a girl’s mind?” Jack asked, squinting at the ceiling from the floor. After his last shot, he’d felt like his spine was weird because he couldn’t sit up the right way anymore. “Cause I’ve never seen it actually break a regular girl’s mind. Maybe in anime, but…”

“Bruh, ain’t ye’ ever given a girl more than one?” PJ asked, drinking his fifth beer and nearly spilling it on the floor. “It’s like their brains turn to mush after the third. I’ve never gotten past the third, though. Takes ‘em, like, ten minutes to recover. Incredible.” PJ shook his head like he was in awe. “Fucking incredible.”

Felix, who had been silent for the entirety of this conversation, finally said, “I’ve gotten to four.”

PJ looked to him as well as he could. His eyes were having trouble focusing. “Ye’ve gotten a girl to four? Congrats, Felix, you’re officially more of a man than all of us.”

Jack giggled, waiting for Felix to get all defensive with PJ, but Felix shook his head. “No, I’ve gotten to four.”

There was a pause among the three of them as they digested Felix’s words before PJ shot up and steadied himself on all fours, staring at Felix in shock. “You’ve given yourself four fucking orgasms?” he repeated. “Fucking… how?! The male body can barely handle two, how the fuck can you do four?! That’s literally impossible!”

Felix shrugged, going for nonchalant. “I don’t know. I’m just able to get four.”

Jack was going to blame his next statement on the shots he’d done. “Prove it.”

All heads turned to him, though everyone was a little too drunk to show their emotions clearly on their faces. Or maybe Jack was just too drunk to read them. He started to pour himself another shot to kill the braincells that had just told Felix to fucking prove he could get to four orgasms, jesus christ.

Though Jack really did want proof. He didn’t want to think about why he did, he just fucking did. _He wanted proof._

“Alright, you know, I think Jack has had enough,” Brad said, struggling to his feet. “Felix, I, I’m calling your couch.” Felix waved him off, like he was saying “all yours” even as he had failed to stop staring at Jack. “Let’s get you to the bathroom, Irish boy, and then you’re in the recliner because you don’t deserve to fall asleep lying down after that.”

“What about me?” PJ asked with a helpless throw of his hands.

“Guest bedroom,” Felix replied. “Not sure why there’s a fight over the couch when there’s a perfectly good bed.”

“I’m wondering the same thing,” PJ replied. “But I’m moreso wondering why Jack hasn’t just asked to sleep with you, Felix.” PJ winked at Felix, though the wink took a little too long, and Jack was pretty sure PJ fell asleep halfway through it. “I, I need water,” PJ said. “And possibly the influence of an adult.”

“You are an adult, PJ,” Felix sighed. He stood and pulled PJ to his feet. Felix suddenly looked a lot more sober than he had before. “You guys can handle yourselves, right?” Felix asked Brad and Jack before he took PJ upstairs to the guest room, and that was the end of their night, coming to a close at two AM after Jack had asked Felix to prove he could cum four times in a row.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

. . .

A week later, Jack was holding out on the hope that everyone had officially forgotten or either didn’t remember at all what he’d asked Felix. Jack remembered, of course. For whatever reason, even after being that drunk, he remembered one of his most embarrassing moments in his life. Because sober Jack knew what drunk Jack had forgotten, which was their stupid fucking crush on Felix. The question had just revealed way too fucking much and Jack vowed to not get drunk for the rest of the month because of that bullshit.

No one had mentioned it since. Good sign. Jack finished sending Robin the last of his requests for the video editing and went to check his emails, expecting a few things for business. He paused, though, when he saw Felix’s name in his inbox.

Jack’s eyes strayed to his phone, where he’d just sent off a message to Felix not even ten minutes ago about the weather being too garbage for him to join Felix on a run tomorrow morning. They’d had nothing but normal conversation all week since that Saturday. Why would Felix send him an email? Jack opened the email with trepidation, wondering why the fuck Felix was even using email in the first place. His question was answered when he saw the video file Felix had sent. And only that— there was nothing else in the email, no title, not even a message. Not even an automated signature.

Jack figured it was just a clip from Felix’s latest recording that probably featured the greatest JackSepticEye roast of all time. Jack was up for another roast battle, he’d fucking loved their last one. He had quite a few ideas in mind for his flaying of Felix, round two. Jack opened the video, ignoring his nerves.

At first, there was nothing. It showed Felix’s recording room, though the image quality was much better than usual, so Felix was shooting in 1080p, for once. Jack looked around the room, taking a personal bet on where Felix planned on dropping into frame. His nerves seemed misplaced now. If anything, his heart was racing to think Felix was sending him some footage for him to review and weigh in on. Felix wanted his help with something.

Jack jumped a little when Felix just walked into frame, though, no grand entrance, no ear-piercing shriek of demons. He was wearing a white tank that used to be a t-shirt, baggy and light, probably extremely comfortable, with tight black pants. He had a towel over his arm and was finishing the last of a water bottle. Jack wondered if he’d just gotten back from a run. Felix rolled his chair— that stupid fucking meme of a chair— in front of the camera and lied the towel across it. Jack frowned.

Felix sat in the chair and turned to face the camera. There was a moment’s pause, like Felix was really thinking about something. Jack could see he was nervous. There was a pinch in the corner of his eyes and his shoulders were tense. There was even a faint sheen of sweat on his brow, but not enough to be from a run. Felix stared into the camera and into Jack. His blue eyes felt like daggers.

Then Felix sat back, lifted up his hips, and pulled down his pants.

Jack spastically paused the video on pure reflex, covering his mouth with his hand in case he made any stupidly loud noise like screaming at his ceiling. He instantly became aware that he was in his recording room and there was also a camera in front of him. Jack didn’t know what he was seeing, not yet, but he double checked that all of his recording software was one hundred percent powered off and dead to what Jack was seeing. Once he was sure everything was safe, Jack went back to the video. Maybe Felix was just doing some sort of prank or stunt. Maybe he had stupid new boxers or maybe he just wanted to moon Jack cause he was that kind of asshole. He hit play.

Felix dropped those tight pants to reveal miles of gorgeous, pale skin. He brought one of his legs up so his left knee was at height with his shoulder, foot braced on the chair, reaching into his boxers to fish out his cock while saying, _“The key to getting four is understanding what, uh, what kind of orgasm you’re getting.”_

Jack choked on his tongue, paused the video again, and tried to think. Was he really about to watch this? Oh hell yes he was, but was it a good idea? Jack didn’t know. At least he didn’t have to worry about wondering on whether or not Felix consented to the whole thing. He’d fucking filmed himself, apparently. That was consent in stereo sound.

Jack distantly wondered if PJ and Brad were also getting a copy of this. Jealousy laced through his heart, ugly and dark. He would fucking throttle Felix if that were the case. A part of him wanted to believe this was for his eyes only, that Felix had wanted to give Jack the proof he’d asked for. But another part of him, even uglier than the jealousy, wondered if Felix had sent this to all of them as some sort of, of depraved request. Gang banging was purely a porn thing, though. Thinking of what Jack knew of Felix, he doubted that to be a reality.

Was he really gonna do this, though? A quick glance around his room revealed that, yes, it was still empty. And yes, no one had a key to his place except for Felix because Felix sometimes dropped off Edgar whenever he needed to make a day trip. God, what if Felix walked in? Jack’s blood raced at the thought. His pants were too tight. He reached down to adjust and hissed at the pleasure that shot through him from the simple touch. Already so keyed up when Felix had only just taken his pants off. Felix had said he’d gotten to four, right? Jack wasn’t sure he could last that long.

He looked to the screen again and gave himself a moment of self indulgence, just getting an eyeful of Felix’s cock. It was average in size, and a decent width, though he was still flaccid. Circumcised, which sent a thrill down Jack’s spine. Felix’s long fingers wrapped easily around himself, the wrist tilted at an angle that told Jack Felix knew exactly what would get himself off the most efficiently. Jack tore into his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth. He reminded himself that Felix had sent this. He had been given permission to watch.

Jack hit play again and resolved not to pause for the rest of the clip. He didn’t dare see how long it was going to last. Felix was leaning back into his chair, hand working on his cock, almost clinical in the steady rhythm and speed, and Jack couldn’t look away as Felix’s cock hardened. He was so fucking grateful Felix had decided to record this in 1080p. Thank the fucking gods.

 _“It, it’s important to get this one first,”_ Felix said, his voice strained at the edges, cheeks going pink. Whether it was from the pleasure or the embarrassment, Jack didn’t know. _“Because the, the, it gets sensitive. Really fucking sensitive, you can usually only get two from just jacking off cause of how sensitive things start to feel. B-but some people like that too.”_ Felix’s cheeks flared considerably when he said that and a gasp caught in Jack's throat at the idea of Felix liking it. He pictured Felix lied out across bedsheets, squirming and gasping, begging to for someone to stop and keep going in the same breath. He probably had a safe word. Fuck, Jack might not even have to just imagine the scene. He could very well be about to witness it.

 _“You don’t, you don’t have to do it like this,”_ Felix continued, readjusting his seating in the chair as his hips started to cant forward into his fist. _“Hard and fast. You can draw it out. I like to draw it out. B-b-but I’m proving— shit.”_ Felix cut himself off, his wrist doing this complicated twist every time he came to the darkening head of his cock. _“Fuck.”_ Felix’s hand was suddenly off his cock, and Jack let out of a soft noise of protest before he was able to catch that Felix was bringing his hand to his lips, drawing his tongue along his palm. Then Felix had his hand back on his cock, working faster with a breathy moan of, _“Fuck, that’s good.”_

Jack leaned forward, putting the video in fullscreen. Felix filled his field of vision, flushed as he fucked his fist. Jack broke his promise, paused the video, plugged in his headphones, and hit play again. The tiny gasps Jack had been missing before overwhelmed his senses. He made himself sit back again, because even the action of leaning forward put a teasing pressure on his own erection.

 _“Fuck, wait,”_ Felix choked out, thrusting a little more wildly. _“Oh god, I’m gonna— too fucking fast, I—”_ He cut off again, throwing his head back against that stupid fucking chair, exposing his neck. Jack watched the bob of his Adam’s Apple and moaned softly, clutching at the elbow rests of his seat to keep from touching himself. On screen, Felix’s clenched as he screwed his eyes shut. _“Oh god, oh god,”_ he babbled, his hand flying across his cock. _“Jack, I’m gonna—”_

Felix’s body seized and bent itself over as he came in stripes over his shirt. Jack absolutely hated that the shirt was white. He wanted to see the mess Felix had made of himself. Jack chest spasmed as the thought pushed to the forefront of his mind. God, he wondered if Felix would allow him to be in the room.

Oh shit, and Felix had _said Jack’s name_. He’d said it like it wasn’t anything new to him, it had slipped out so naturally, like he’d cried out Jack’s name before when touching himself. Jack whimpered and twisted his grip on his chair. His cock was throbbing in his jeans, but he wouldn’t let himself give in. Three more to go.

Onscreen, Felix’s chest was heaving as he came down from the orgasm. His lips were parted and the flush of his cheeks had spread down his throat and disappeared into his neckline. Felix cast a glance at the camera, guarded and shy, before he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and threw it off. Jack moaned helplessly. The flush was far beyond his neck. It had spread down his chest, pink against white. His chest was rising and falling erratically. Felix leaned back in his seat and stared into the camera, his leg dropping back down to the floor. His cock was standing proud and tall from the part in his black boxer briefs. A trail of cum slid down the angle of Felix’s shaft, and Jack’s mouth fucking watered for it.

 _“First one’s out of the way,”_ Felix told the screen after he’d caught his breath. _“You, like I said. You can get one or two out of your cock, but the real secret to getting more than two is, is, uhm.”_ Felix wet his lips, undeniably shy now. _“Y-you know.”_ God, he couldn’t even say it. In the midst of the depravity, Jack was slammed in the chest with an overwhelming feeling of affection and love. He was forced to face the knowledge that his feelings for Felix were well beyond that of a crush, and not for the first time. Jack wished he could have been there to hold Felix’s hand, soothe away the nerves, and assure the other man that he was nothing less than absolutely fucking gorgeous.

Then Felix lifted his hips, dragged down his boxers with hooked thumbs, and Jack’s hand jerked towards the bulge in the front of his jeans. He couldn’t, though, god, he couldn’t. He wanted to enjoy this gift from the heavens in its entirety. Jack forced himself to relax and just watched.

Felix completely naked was just— god. It was a force of nature. Miles and miles of skin, toned from cardio and exploration, sharp hipbones and strong thighs. God, his thighs. Jack wanted those around his ears. He wanted to make Felix scream. Felix’s naked body was everything Jack had imagined and more. He wanted to own the flawless skin, follow his clavicle with his lips, mark up the flat plane of his stomach, sink his teeth into the meat of his inner thigh. He wanted to make Felix his. He re-remembered the possibility that PJ and Brad could have gotten this video as well and _growled_. At least they would hear Felix call out Jack’s name as he came. At least they would know who Felix thought about when all else was erased from his mind in the throes of pleasure.

Onscreen, Felix took in a breath, let it out, and then bent over, reaching for something out of frame. Jack rolled his shoulders, readying himself for whatever Felix came with next, pun intended. God, even the muscles along Felix’s back were worthy of a fine art museum. Jack wanted to immortalize every graceful curve of Felix’s body.

Felix came back up holding a bottle of lube, about the size of his palm and half empty. He was resolutely avoiding the camera, keeping his head ducked. Jack growled again and almost ordered for Felix to lift his head, show his face. He had nothing to be shy for.

 _“Okay, so, like, if you’re not into this, I totally get that,”_ Felix said, his voice actually shaking. _“But like, I-I’ve seen it, okay? How you, you look at me. The way you just, like, stare sometimes.”_ Felix’s hand tightened on the bottle, making the joints of his digits white. _“You always look at me in this way that makes me feel like I can’t breathe,”_ he confessed, his voice lowered like he didn’t even want Jack to hear him. _“Like I’m the only person in the room, the only person you see. I-I just don’t think you’ve seen that I look at you the same way. But if I’m wrong about this, just close the video and don’t mention a word, okay? Don’t bring it up, just pretend nothing is up next you see me, if, if you can stomach seeing me at all. I’ll get the message. We, we can pretend it never happened. I just. I really don’t think I’m wrong.”_

Felix wasn’t wrong. He was so very fucking far from wrong. Jack couldn’t wait to prove to him just how wrong he was. And at least now Jack knew that this video had been recorded for him and only him. No-one else was privy to see Felix like this. No-one else was going to watch Felix fall apart.

Felix popped open the cap of the lube, pushed some into his fingers, rubbed it around to warm it up. Jack wondered if he was going to jerk off again, making himself slicker for the sensitivity of it. God, he could already picture the glisten of Felix’s cock, dripping with lube and cum. Jack squirmed in his chair and watched as Felix got the lube to whatever temperature he desired.

 _“Like I said,”_ Felix hedged. _“Click away, dude. I-I won’t hold it against you.”_ Then Felix brought both his feet up, hooked his knees over the armrests, and pushed two digits _inside_ with a keen that echoed in Jack’s ears. Jack’s hips thrusted helplessly into the air, pushed closer to his own edge than he had any right being as Felix’s head dropped back again as he fucked himself slowly.

God, Jack had never, ever _dared_ to imagine Felix would do something like this, but holy shit, had he been missing out. Felix let out a ragged noise and Jack couldn’t look away from where Felix’s fingers were disappearing in and out of his body, the way he just took them like he’d done this countless times before. Felix’s hips rocked in little circles down onto his digits, two knuckles deep. Jack sat forward again, wishing he could have been there to see this. His ears were filled with the small moans Felix let out along with the barely-there sound of the wet lube. Felix dug in down with the end of his fingers and let out the first loud moan of the video, the sound tinged with surprise, like he hadn’t expected it. Jack groaned low in the back of his throat at the hazy look in Felix’s eyes.

 _“The, the, the thing,”_ Felix suddenly struggled to say. _“The thing about— oh fuck, fuck me, fuck!— the thing about this is that, that the prostate can take a lot, okay? It can take so much, fuck, it, it’s like the g-spot for women, you can get a lot more out of your prostate than your dick, but, b-but f-f-fuck.”_ Felix trembled and his hand suddenly went very still. _“You just. You gotta find it.”_

Felix did something with his fingers, no longer thrusting, really just tugging, and cried out. He’d found whatever he was looking for. Jack had never explored that part of himself. Seeing Felix lose his control so quickly made him eager for the chance.

 _“It feels so different,”_ Felix gasped, unfocused eyes wavering for the camera. _“God, Jack, it feels so different. It, it’s not like touching your cock, it’s not like that, it’s like— like—”_ Felix trailed off, eyes rolling into the back of his head for a second, holding his breath. The wave of pleasure passed and Felix slumped into the chair, breathing hard, but still moving his fingers. _“I-I’m strange,”_ he told Jack. _“I’m strange, I’m different, I know I am, but this feels too good to stop. A-and I try not to touch my dick for this, t-try not to, because it’s so sensitive, it’s too much, but if you were here—”_

Felix came suddenly, bowing off the chair with a loud cry that cracked at the edges. His face twisted, eyes wide like he didn’t actually understand what was happening. White shot up his chest, standing out against the flushed red skin. Jack moaned with him, watching Felix struggle to breathe again, slumping back into the chair once the most of it was over and Felix was left shaking with the lingering pleasure of the aftermath.

 _“Oh fuck,”_ Felix choked out. _“Never, never that fast. Fuck. You, you’re not even here.”_

 _“Next time,”_ Jack told himself, absolutely refusing to miss out on this ever again.

 _“Okay,”_ Felix gasped. _“Okay. I-I can’t take too much of a break between, can’t do that, it, it ruins the rhythm. Fuck, Jack, y-you’ve no idea. Shit, okay, uhm.”_ Felix sat up after a long moment, reaching back under his desk. “Don’t laugh at me, dude.” Jack couldn’t imagine laughing at Felix, especially not when Felix came back up with a goddamn bright green dildo, a good seven inches long. _“I, usually I draw out the last orgasm,”_ Felix confessed, sounding so matter-of-fact while he held the god damn dildo in his hand like it was just a familiar piece of equipment. _“Cause, cause you’re really supposed to do a lot more prep, usually, b-but I did a lot in the shower before I started recoding this.”_

“Holy fuck, Felix, what’re you doing to me,” Jack groaned to his screen. Felix naked in the shower, shining under the spray, fingering himself. “You’re a fucking monster.”

_“And look, I’m not gonna confirm or deny that this stupid thing is green for a reason.”_

God in heaven, Jack was in love.

 _“Okay, so,”_ Felix began again, eyeing the green thing like he was almost nervous. _“I-I want you to know that I’m, like, bi. Which, uhm. You’ll be the first person to know that. Ever. I’ve literally never told that to anyone, you’re officially a keeper of my deepest, darkest secret.”_ Felix paused, eyes flitting to the screen, visibly anxious. _“Please don’t sell me to anyone.”_ Jack would never. _“And look, if you think I’m stalling? It’s cause I totally am.”_ Felix laughed a little, edged with nerves. _“The, uh, the reaching four thing? It’s actually kinda— it’s not dangerous, but I don’t do it often cause I don’t want to get hurt or in trouble or something. For you, I-I will but… Well, you’ll see what I mean.”_

Jack sat forward again, watching in rapt attention as Felix mechanically slid a condom over the dildo and lubed it up, his pinks cheek with embarrassment the whole time. Jack suddenly had the thought that, once this was over and he went to Felix, he would have to talk Felix through doing this ever again. If Felix was this shy for a camera, he’d be even more shy for Jack. Jack suddenly felt dizzy at the thought, of imagining murmuring soft encouragement to Felix, leading him along, telling him he was gorgeous and perfect and everything he was doing to himself was like a drug to Jack. He wondered if Felix would need encouragement even during sex. Jack really fucking liked that idea.

 _“Don’t laugh at me,”_ Felix said again. He brought his legs into the chair and went onto his knees. _“Christ, never done this in a chair before,”_ he griped to himself, positioning the dildo so he could keep it between his feet, the suction cup at the bottom sticking rather well to the faux leather of the chair after Felix pushed down the towel just a tad. _“What if I fall over?”_ Felix worried his lip, holding onto the armrests, glancing to the screen and— holy shit, was he watching himself too? He had to see his own recording feed on his monitor, was Felix watching himself? Was it turning him on or was he trying to make sure he looked good for Jack? Jack snapped his knees apart as a telltale throb between his legs shook him to the core. He’d never came untouched, but he’d never really seen anything that turned him on this much, either. And Jack was already so fucking close.

The chair rocked a little and Felix let out this little noise that shot straight to Jack’s dick. _“Dude, I’m gonna fall.”_ Felix giggled, high pitched and strung out. He was still hard. Jack didn’t know how. Felix looked back up at the camera and smiled shakily. _“If I fall, you have permission to laugh, but only then.”_ Then Felix reached down and pulled the lever underneath the chair, letting the back fall parallel to the ground. _“One of the many unadvertised uses,”_ Felix said with another giggle. Jack’s heart clenched and he fell in love _again_. This was supposed to just to be porn, not an insider look at how fucking precious Felix was in every way. Good god, once Jack was done here and at Felix’s, he was going to be the luckiest man in the world.

 _“Okay,”_ Felix said to himself onscreen. He looked back to the camera, then to the screen that probably showed himself, ran a hand through his bleached hair that was starting to stick to his forehead, and then sank down on the silicon cock.

All expression washed clean from his face. His brow smoothed out and his mouth fell open as his jaw went lax, and his eyes fluttered shut in absolute bliss. Jack could only describe it as wanton. Jesus christ, apparently Felix was made to ride cock and Jack felt like it was Christmas. He couldn’t wait to see Felix look like that when Jack pushed inside him for the first time.

Felix was white-knuckling his armrest as he took the cock nearly all the way. His thighs were shaking with the effort, his body trembling, a stark contrast to the near-zen expression on his face. Then Felix’s eyes were open again, icy blue staring into nothing, glassy and unfocused. Felix let go of one armrest to lie his hand over his stomach, pressing into the flesh like he wanted to feel the toy inside. His mouth fell open and closed in soundless language before finally getting out, _“S-Seán…”_

Jack grabbed himself in his jeans and shut his eyes, unable to keep looking for fear of cumming in his pants like he was fifteen all over again. He couldn’t remember Felix ever calling him Seán before, so holy fucking shit, did that do it for him. Hearing his birth name punched out of Felix by a bright green dildo that Felix bought and was using with him in mind was intoxicating. Jack felt out of his mind with how turned on he was. He felt like he was going to explode. He looked back to Felix.

Felix had been hard before, but know he was fully erect, his cock smearing precum across his torso. He rocked his hips, testing the stretch, then sunk deeper. A moan slipped out along with another whisper of “ _Seán_ ,” sending Jack into near-heart palpitations. _“God, it f-fucking freaks me out, how good this feels,”_ Felix told him. He hung his head for a moment as he took in the last inch of the cock. Then he looked back up and said, _“I’d give anything for this to be you.”_

“Oh fuck,” Jack whimpered, shutting his eyes again. “Soon, soon, fuckin’ swear to ye’, Felix, soon.” He was tempted to just send Felix a fucking message and tell him to get that fucking lube out because Jack was going to be at his place in as soon as was legally possible. But he wanted to finish the video first. He wanted to see Felix reach four.

 _“Okay, okay,”_ Felix said to himself before he lifted himself up only to fall back down onto the cock. Felix groaned, held to the armrest again to steady himself. He did it again, then again, picking up his pace as he grew used to the balancing act. Jack was hypnotized by the gyrating of Felix’s hips, the way he rocked and twisted down on the toy, trying to find the angle he’d had before with his fingers.

 _“The, the thing about this,”_ Felix said, his voice shaking. _“The thing about this is that… God, Jack, okay. The thing about th-this is that the prostate, the prostate— holy fuck— can take a lot, but the orgasms themselves are a-a lot fucking more than the other kind. They, they’re full body. They take over everything. Y-you can’t do anything when you’re cumming like this, you can’t—”_

Felix cut himself off to cry out, eyes going wide in shock. Jack moaned with him, knowing he had found that spot again. The comedically green cock was disappearing in and out of Felix’s body and Jack wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to see that shade of green again without remembering this. _“There it is, there it is,”_ Felix breathed. He turned his hips and rolled down, whimpering brokenly. _“God, that’s fucking heaven.”_

Felix’s thrusts became purposeful, a man on a mission, riding the cock like a fucking porn star. The chair creaked dangerously, but Felix was moving with it, widening his knees to keep his balance. Jack couldn’t pull his eyes away as Felix became more frantic by the moment, these tiny noises falling out past his lips. He wondered if Felix was holding back. Wondered if he was still embarrassed by what he was doing and how good it made him feel. Jack resolved to make Felix scream when he got his hands on him.

 _“I-it should take longer,”_ Felix struggled to narrate. _“B-b-but I’m— Jesus christ, I’m close, so close, fuck, this is your fault.”_

God damn right it was Jack’s fault. He was going to make Felix fall apart.

 _“I’m already gonna—”_ Felix lolled his head back, looking up to the ceiling like he was ready to pray to god for relief. _“Seán, I’m gonna—”_

Felix suddenly stopped, dropping down on the toy one last time, mouth opened in a soundless cry. His entire body seized up, then released with trembling waves. After a long moment of shaking and grinding on the cock in helpless jerks of his hips, Felix gasped back into life with heaving breaths, bowing over and holding himself up with a hand on his desk. _“Oh fuck,”_ he whimpered. _“Oh fuck. Fuck.”_ He bent over, putting his forehead down, and slid off the cock. The green toy bounced back up and stood like it was proud of what it had done to Felix.

Jack watched as Felix’s back rose and fell with the force of his breaths. It took nearly a minute for Felix to get himself back to earth. He lifted his head. He looked fucked. _“Dry,”_ Felix gasped. _“That, so, sh-shit. Dicks can only do, like, two orgasms. A-a-after that, they’re dry. They feel like dying. It’s so fucking good.”_ Felix bent over again, his hand disappearing beneath his legs. There was a wet sound and Felix moaned softly. He was fingering himself again, testing the stretch he’d endured. Jack felt like he’d been cheated out of some of the best things that could have happened to him in only just now finding out that Felix was fucking thirsty for cock. Jack’s cock, too. If no one else even knew that Felix was bi, then he’d never been with another man before. Jack was going to be his first.

Felix reached under his desk again and tossing the dildo aside and brought up something that was actually— it was familiar to Jack. Back when Jack had first started watching fucking PewDiePie, when Felix had done his Friday show, he’d used a vibrator, taped it to a toothbrush, and said he had an electric brush. Now that same fucking vibrator was in Felix’s hand, a little faded with age, but still easily recognizable.

 _“I, I’m usually fucking useless after three,”_ Felix confessed, his voice still wobbling. _“I can’t— can barely walk. I can’t do anything crazy, I just— I put this on my prostate and just let it go and I-I just turn it up and lose it. It, it might not be very entertaining to watch. I’m sorry.”_

Jack couldn’t imagine this being any less arresting to see than everything else. He watched Felix sit back up again, his body trembling. Felix took the vibrator, coated it in lube as well. _“You can literally n-never have too much lube,”_ Felix said, trying to go for joking. Nervous again. Jack wanted to gather this boy in his arms and hold him to his chest as he fucked him with that vibrator.

He would get Felix to five.

 _“It’s too much,”_ Felix confessed as he sat back on the chair. _“Hitting four is, is too much. My body just sh-shuts down. It’s why I don’t do this often. Anyone could come in. A-anyone could, like, try to hurt me and I wouldn’t be able to protect myself. I’m basically catatonic for, like, an hour after four. I-I don’t like to do this often cause I don’t always feel safe, but, I mean. I-if you were here, you’d keep my safe, right? You wouldn’t let anything happen to me.”_

Good god, it was like Felix was made for Jack, and Jack alone. He was ticking off every box on Jack’s list of who he thought his soulmate was. Someone who needed him, someone who trusted him, someone who was able to turn Jack on with a look, someone who could make him laugh. Felix was everything he had wanted and while Jack had always suspected as much, he now knew it for a fact.

Felix sat back after bringing the back of the chair up again. Spread his legs over the armrest, shied his face away from the camera. _“I-I like this angle best cause i-it’s easiest on the wrist.”_ Jack liked this angle the best too because he could see Felix’s body, spread wide and exposed for Jack to appreciate. His hole was red and glistening, waiting for the next toy. Jack distantly wondered if Felix knew how fucking good he looked like this.

 _“I locked the door,”_ Felix said, his voice tight. _“No one… no one can come in. But I’m still nervous. I don’t like being helpless by myself.”_ Felix turned his big blue eyes to the camera, to Jack. _“I, uh. I hope I’m not pressing my luck, but I’d like to think I’m not gonna be doing this alone ever again.”_

Damn fucking right he wouldn’t.

Felix took the vibrator and teased his entrance with it, delving the plastic head in and out. His body jerked with each press. _“Really fucking sensitive,”_ Felix groaned. _“God, this is gonna be fucking insane.”_ Jack was starting to feel insane. His own cock was so hard, begging for release. There was a wet spot on the front of his jeans for how long and how badly Jack had been turned on. Once this was over and Jack got a hand on himself, he wasn’t going to last.

Felix took in a deep breath and pushed the vibrator inside, angling it up. A burst of air was shoved out of him, and Jack knew he’d found that spot again. Jack aimed to learn Felix’s body just as well as Felix did now, if not better. _“I just hold it here,”_ Felix said, strained. _“Turn it on, and—”_

Felix twisted the base and the vibrator buzzed to life. Felix’s reaction was instantaneous and shattering, writhing down onto the toy as his eyes slipped into the back of his head. His hips thrust upwards into nothing, like his body was already buckling to the torture of the pleasure and searching for some sort of relief. A low noise came out of Felix, almost inhuman in the desperation. He writhed on the toy, losing control of his hand for a second and bringing it to his head to pull at his hair almost violently. There was a moment of silence, and then a ragged cry of Jack’s birth name again.

It seemed to go one for ages, and Jack marveled over how Felix was able to withstand this. His face was twisted and he breathed erratically. His cocked bounced across his stomach, straining. There was a moment where Jack was almost worried, when Felix’s eyes suddenly flew wide open and his spine arched up, Felix’s limbs quivering. Then he fell back into the chair and the torture kept on.

“There ye’ go, baby,” Jack murmured to the screen, unable to keep silent. “You can do it, you’re so fuckin’ good for me.”

Felix whimpered and moaned something in Swedish, something like, _“det är för mycket, Seán, jag kan inte ta det!”_ Felix cried out again, eyes rolling back again. _“Jag behöver dig, jag behöver dig, snälla, jag behöver—”_

Felix trailed off with a groaned, then bent forward again, sitting up, babbling useless in English and Swedish. He held his breath, bowed over, frozen in time with a full body tremble, before shouting Jack’s name and tearing the toy from his body, unable to take anymore as he came hard, writhing in the chair. Felix was ruined. The video ended abruptly and without narration. Jack tore off his headphones, grabbed his phone from the desk, started the call, and shoved his hand down his pants.

Hearing Felix’s voice through the phone speaker, live and current, was almost as much of a relief as the pleasure of his hand around himself. _“Jack?”_ Felix sounded so fucking unsure, so scared, and Jack’s heart clenched. He wanted to reassure Felix, wanted to tell him how perfect and beautiful he was, tell him what Jack wanted to do to him, but he couldn’t, not when he was wound so tight. _“Did you watch, uhm… I-I mean, is everything—”_

“I need t’ cum,” Jack gasped, pulling his hand out of his jeans to push them down to his thighs with his boxers so he could really get his hand around himself and strip his cock. “Felix, Felix, baby, talk t’ me.”

There was a clatter beyond the speaker, something like Felix moving things around. _“You did watch,”_ Felix breathed. _“Did you like it?”_

“Felix, _please_.”

 _“I was thinking about you,”_ Felix said. _“It’s obvious, I know, but I didn’t tell you what was I thinking about. I want to ride you in that chair, want you to hold to my hips so tightly I walk away with bruises. I want you to hold me down and use that stupid fucking green thing on me, I want you to make me yours and show me you can make me feel better than any of those dumb toys. I want you to—”_

“Five,” Jack interrupted. He thrust wildly into his hand, frantic jerks of his cock. He didn’t have lotion or lube and it almost burned, but it felt too good to stop. “I’m gonna get ye’ t’ five.”

_“Please, Seán, I’ll let you do anything to me.”_

Jack came with a ragged cry, staining his shirt with his release, bent forward and shaking. Felix was breathing hard in Jack’s ear, a pattern Jack now recognized as arousal. There was a small whimper. Felix was touching himself too.

“Stop,” Jack ordered in a rush. “Stop right now.”

_“Seán, I gotta—”_

“I will be there in fifteen minutes,” Jack told him firmly. “Stop.”

There was a pause. The breathing stopped for a split second. _“Ten.”_

“Deal.” Jack tucked himself back into his jeans and stood, readying to hang up and run. But, as a final thought, he told Felix, “I may be in love with you.” Felix’s soft chuckle was like music.

_“That’s good to hear, because I’m definitely not a maybe.”_

Jack grinned. He’d been right. Luckiest man in the damn world. “Ten minutes.”

_“Don’t take too long. I think we’ve both been waiting long enough.”_

“Do you’ve a safe word?”

_“I-I don’t—”_

“Think of one, now. You’re gonna need it.”


End file.
